


I Miss You

by HiroAngelLight



Series: Hiro's Sadness [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Tadashi's death, he misses him, hiro is sad and lonely, hiro sings a song, tadashi is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: One day, when he is alone, Hiro decides to sing a song. A song about someone he loves the most.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.  
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

Hiro walked alone. He was holding Megabot in his hand. No. he wasn’t going to a bot fight. But he was walking to somewhere else.

It was a cloudy night. The cold breeze brushed his now-neat hair. He felt chill on his body. But he didn’t mind it. He just kept on walking. Not even care about his surrounding.

His eyes finally saw his destination. It was a park. No one was there. And he felt grateful for that. He just wanted to be alone right now, without no one around him. When he reached his favourite spot, he sat down and leaned on the tree behind him.

He stared at his Megabot. The robot he used to use when he still loved bot fighting. The smiley yellow face on it made Hiro’s heart felt sad. That smiley yellow face always brought up his spirit and joy for the bot fights he went in the past. Now, it just gave him sadness. He already quitted from his bot fighting career three years ago.

He stopped from going out bot fighting. He chose to continue his study in SFIT. The college where he found his new interest and excitement. Where he was finally be able to make friends, the thing he couldn’t do when he was still in school as the other students who were older than him always bullied him for his genius brain. And that was thanks to his older brother, Tadashi.

Tadashi. That name sounded beautiful in his ears. That name reminded him of good and bad memories. That name used to come out from his mouth, calling for a companion when he had bad days and nights. Now, that name brought him sadness and longing feeling in his heart. The cause of the ache he was feeling in his heart.

He gazed up to the sky. The moon was there. But the clouds covered its shine. Keeping it away from the eyes that stared forlornly at it. The sky was portraying what was inside Hiro’s mind and heart.

It had been three years. Three years since his death. Three years since his beloved older brother, Tadashi Hamada, was gone from his life. He couldn’t forget about him as everything he did reminded him of him. Everything he saw, wherever he went, all of them reminded him of him. For him, Tadashi’s presence was still lingering.

Yes, he had gone through everything, whether it was good or bad. He had gone to the college where Tadashi wanted him to go. Did everything good with his big brain to help a lot of people. Seeing the world with the way he never did before. Making friends he always wanted to try. And got his doctorate in robotics engineering a few weeks ago.

He did all of those things, not only for him. But it was also for Tadashi. He smiled weakly. Three years ago, he made a decision. A decision to continue his life for himself, and for Tadashi, who had to die when he actually deserve to live a long life.

“Tadashi,” he whispered softly, “Do you know that I really miss you? Do you know that I still need you here with me? You’re the most annoying older brother in the whole world. And yet, you’re the only older brother I wanted the most. The older brother I’d ever asked. And you’re still the only one I ask, want, and wish every time I pray.”

He paused for a while before he added, “It’s been three years since you died. Since you left us. and since you left.. me.. alone. But, you’re still here with me, right? Still watching me, and protecting me. You’re my guardian angel since I was born to this world. So it’s hard for me to believe that you really left me. After all, for you, I will always be a baby brother who needs his big brother’s protection.”

Hiro chuckled hoarsely. “As much as I hate being called a baby by you, but, I still want to hear you to call me that. I miss how you hanged me downside on your shoulder. I miss how you assured me that everything would be alright. I miss whenever you said that you’re not giving up on me. I miss your warm hugs and kisses whenever I had bad days and nightmares. And I.. I.. I really miss that ‘I love you, baby brother’ from you.” A tear rolled down on his cheek, remembering those things.

He paused, then he took a breath and said, “Tadashi, there is a song that I want you to hear from me. I’m sure that you’re here with me now. So, please listen, okay?”

He closed his eyes as he took another breath.

**_I always needed time on my own_ **   
**_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_ **   
**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_ **   
**_And the bed where you lie_ **   
**_Is made up on your side_ **

He remembered the day Tadashi just died in that fire. He cried when he was alone in their shared-room. He stared at Tadashi’s made up bed, remembering how Tadashi used to lay down there and smiled at him whenever he caught him staring too long at him. Those days, felt really slow. Felt like years.

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_ **

The day he ran to that fire, came back, reminding him how he lost him.

**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ **   
**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The face I came to know is missing too_ **   
**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_ **   
**_And make it OK_ **   
**_I miss you_ **

Another tear rolled down. He missed him. He missed seeing his smiling face. He missed the words he used to say to him, saying everything would be alright. And that, he had him by his side.

**_I've never felt this way before_ **   
**_Everything that I do reminds me of you_ **   
**_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_ **   
**_And they smell just like you,_ **   
**_I love the things that you do_ **

He never thought that, losing him would be like that. Sad, and lonely. He often opened Tadashi’s wardrobe, brushing the fabric of his clothes. And to him, those clothes, they really smelled just like him. He remembered everything Tadashi did in those clothes, and he loved it. Even though it felt so annoying in the past.

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_ **

He remembered when he used to have nightmares of Tadashi walking away from him. Leaving him all alone. Shouting out to him, begging to not leave him alone, saying that he really needed him.

**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ **   
**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The face I came to know is missing too_ **   
**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_ **

**_And make it OK  
I miss you_ **

He really missed him. No words could describe how he missed Tadashi.

**_We were made for each other_ **   
**_Out here forever_ **   
**_I know we were, yeah, yeah_ **   
**_All I ever wanted was for you to know_ **   
**_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_ **   
**_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_ **

Hiro was really sure, that they were made for each other. Completed each other. And loved each other. He was the weak who needed someone to care, love and protect him. And Tadashi gave him all of them, as his beloved older brother. His guardian angel. Tadashi was all he had ever wanted. Tadashi was all he needed.

**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ **   
**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The face I came to know is missing too_ **   
**_When you're gone_ **   
**_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_ **

**_And make it OK  
I miss you _ **

He cried. He couldn’t stop his tears for falling down. He clutched his hand on his chest. How the ache of his heart would never leave him. Not without his older brother with him, to shoo away his loneliness and wipe the tears from his cheeks gently with a warm smile on his face. Telling him that everything would be alright with big brother beside him. Telling him that he still had him and he would never leave his side no matter what.

“I miss you, Tadashi. I really wish you’re here with me now.”

He cried even harder. He could never get rid of the longing feeling for his older brother. After all, he was just a baby brother who really needed his big brother the most.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“I miss you, big brother.”_

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I had this idea at least two weeks ago. And you know what? I was crying really hard when I was writing this story. Can you imagine how sad and lonely Hiro is without Tadashi and sings this song for him?? ToT  
> No sequel movie in 2018 and 2019, so I really hope it will come out in 2020. And I really hope that Tadashi will be alive and comes back to Hiro in the sequel movie.  
> Oh yeah, the song is "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. One of my most favorite song.  
> By the way, I wrote this story past midnight, so please forgive the mistakes here. Until next time~


End file.
